Rainbow Magic Early Reader
Early readers follow the same story as the Holiday Specials, except they all contain shorter sentences and colourful illustrations as starters for children who are wanting to read the bigger books. Flora the Fancy Dress Fairy (published 3rd May 2012) Rachel and Kirsty are going to a grand costume party in a Scottish castle. The girls are really excited about exploring the castle and its grounds, as well as getting dressed up for the big night itself! But Jack Frost thinks the castle should host his party instead. So he steals Flora the Fancy Dress Fairy's magical objects to further his naughty plan! It's up to Rachel and Kirsty to set things right again in this adbriged and simplified full-colour version of a bestselling Rainbow Magic adventure! Kylie the Carnival Fairy (published 5th July 2012) Kylie the Carnival Fairy is all in a tangle when Jack Frost's goblins steal her three magic hats. Without them, the Sunnydays Carnival is bound to be ruined. Will the grand parade and fireworks finale go ahead? Florence the Friendship Fairy (published 6th September 2012) Florence the Friendship Fairy has a very important job --she looks after friendships in Fairyland and the human world. But sour old Jack Frost is jealous of everyone who has friends because he's too grumpy to have any of his own! So he steals Florence's three magical objects and hides them where nobody can find them. Can Rachel and Kirsty track down the precious objects before their own friendship is threatened? A gorgeous easy reader which combines brand new colour pictures with a specially abridged and simplified text. Belle the Birthday Fairy (published 7th March 2013) We all love to celebrate birthdays --but no one does it quite like Belle! She makes sure these special days are filled with gifts, cake, parties, joy and laughter! In Fairyland and the human world, Belle has the job of making birthdays as happy as can be. But there is one mean creature who is incapable of enjoying even this extra--special day: Jack Frost! And if he's not going to enjoy his birthday, then neither will anyone else! So he steals Belle's magical items, causing chaos. Will Rachel and Kirsty be able to find them --of will birthdays be ruined forever? Summer the Holiday Fairy (published 6th June 2013) Rachel and Kirsty are on holiday on Rainspell Island when they find that Jack Frost --the Ice Lord-- has stolen the three magic shells that make all holidays sunny and full of fun. The girls must help Summer the Holiday Fairy get the shells back before all holidays are ruined! This early reader from the hugely popular Rainbow Magic series features easy text and fantastic new colour illustrations. Use the power of fairies to get young readers flying! Shannon the Ocean Fairy (published 1st August 2013) Best friends Rachel and Kirsty are visiting the seaside. But Jack Frost has stolen three exchanted pearls from Shannon the Ocean Fairy. If the girls can't help Shannon, then all the oceans will be ruined forever! Mia the Bridesmaid Fairy (published 4th March 2014) Best friends Rachel and Kirsty are going to be bridesmaids. But Mia the Bridesmaid Fairy has lost her magical objects that make weddings everywhere special. If the girls can't help their friend, all weddings will be ruined everywhere! Selena the Sleepover Fairy (published 5th June 2014) Selena the Sleepover Fairy makes sure that sleepovers are full of fun and games for everyone! But when Jack Frost's naughty goblins steal her magical objects, all sleepovers are in danger of being ruined, including the giant sleepover that Rachel and Kirsty are attending! Destiny the Pop Star Fairy (published 7th August 2014) Kirsty and Rachel are going to see their favourite pop group, The Angels! But jealous Jack Frost wants to be a pop star himself. Can the girls stop him and his goblins from ruining the show? Keira the Film Star Fairy (published 5th February 2015) Kirsty and Rachel are starring in a movie! But Keira the Film Star Fairy's magical objects have gone missing. Can the girls get them back from Jack Frost before he ruins their movie-star moment? Tamara the Tooth Fairy (published 1st October 2015) Can Kirsty and Rachel help Tamara the Tooth Fairy do her job by getting her magical objects back from Jack Frost? Olympia the Games Fairy (published 4th February 2016) Can Kirsty and Rachel help Olympia the Games Fairy do her job by getting her magical objects back from Jack Frost? Alexandra the Royal Baby Fairy (published 2nd June 2016) The royal family of Fairyland can't wait to welcome their new baby. Everyone is excited, until the magical bundle of joy goes missing! Could this be the work of nasty Jack Frost? Join Kirsty and Rachel as they must help Alexandra the Royal Baby Fairy save the day! Kate the Royal Wedding Fairy (Published 6th October 2016) Kate the Royal Wedding Fairy makes sure that all weddings are happy and magical! But when mean Jack Frost steals the True Love Crown, the Fairyland royal wedding is sure to be a disaster. Can Kirsty and Rachel find the crown so the royal couple will live happily ever after...? Georgie the Royal Prince Fairy (Published 9 March 2017) Rachel and Kirsty are very excited to attend a special royal weekend organised by the Queen! But when the Royal signet ring mysteriously disappears, the girls are in for another fantastic Rainbow Magic adventure! Help Kirsty and Rachel find the royal signet ring before it's too late! Catherine the Fashion Princess Fairy (Published 13 July 2017) Catherine the Fashion Princess Fairy helps make sure princesses everywhere have the perfect outfits for their royal functions. But when Jack Frost and his goblins steal her magic objects, all sorts of things start to go wrong! Can Kirsty and Rachel help get them back before fashion disssters strike the human and fairy worlds? isbn9781408323328-detail.jpg|Early reader 1 146151-ml-940186.jpg|Early reader 2 147712-ml-992273.jpg|Early reader 3 149093-ml-1033917.jpg|Eraly reader 4 149859-ml-1071133.jpg|Early reader 5 81onTMbKHHL._SL1500_.jpg|Early reader 6 81bjWfeuySL._SL1500_.jpg|Early reader 7 51tFLP1HKWL.jpg|Early reader 8 Destinyer.jpg|Early reader 9 Keiraearly.jpg|Early reader 10 Tamaraearly.jpg|Early reader 11 Olympiaearly.jpg|Early reader 12 Alexandraearly.jpg|Early reader 13 Kateearly.jpg|Early reader 14 Georgieearly.jpg|Early reader 15 Isbn9781408345757.jpg|Early reader 16 Category:Series Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Early Reader Category:Trivia